For Sammy
by darkforetold
Summary: Dean/Ruby. Rough sex. Dean would do anything for his younger brother, Sam. Even this...


"Let's get this shit over with."

Dean stood naked in a cheap hotel room in an effort to save Sammy. Because somehow that bastard and got himself caught and knee-deep in shit. Again. The only way to free him? Make another fucked-up deal with another goddamn demon. And not just any demon. Ruby, the queen bitch of all body-snatching leeches. Somehow, she could help him save Sam—which was entirely way too fucking convenient in his opinion. All it took was fucking her to seal the deal and drinking a little bit of her blood. Dean wasn't stupid enough to believe her, but what choice did he have? All Dean knew was that Sammy was in trouble and he'd do anything to save him. For Dean, this won the blue-ribbon prize in the "fucked-up situation" contest.

Ruby stood in front of him, all pretty in black lace with perky tits and an ass that weren't even her own. Dean could see her shit-eating grin though she struggled to hide it. She was enjoying this, found satisfaction in the way that he hated this. Sadistic bitch. She tried to be seductive, tried to be enticing by coyly holding an arm over her breasts while slinking bra straps off her shoulders. Dean was unimpressed.

"Do me a favor?" Dean asked.

"Hm?"

"Hurry the fuck up." He snapped.

Ruby frowned at him and cut the act, flinging the bra aside before sliding off her panties. She stood there for him, fully naked, long blonde hair falling against creamy skin. If she weren't a fucking demon, he'd allow himself to consider her attractive. But even standing this close to her—shit, standing in the same room as her—made him sick.

Dean looked her over inch-by-inch and Ruby seemed to brighten at the sudden interest, placing her hands on her hips and striking a pose.

"See something you like, Dean?" She whispered in a husky tone.

"Have you gained weight? Must be all those souls. They're going straight to your hips." Dean commented matter-of-factly.

"Fuck you." Ruby hissed.

"Oh, you'd like to, wouldn't you? See. You're getting off on this whole fucking thing, aren't you, you sick bitch."

Ruby growled. "Anything to watch you squirm, you pompous asshole."

Dean was tired of this bullshit already. Quickly, he grabbed her by the arm in an attempt to throw her forward, to lay her out flat on the bed. She was too strong and stood fast, jerking her arm out of his touch.

"Don't touch me!"

"Let's get this show on the road. Bend over." Dean commanded.

"Go to hell."

Ruby glared at him, standing defiant with her chin raised and arms crossed over naked breasts. It was then that Dean realized how much he hated her, how much she truly disgusted him. He even cursed Sam under his breath for putting him through this. Once Dean got his brother back, he'd never let Sam live this down. Dean would make him eat the greasiest, nastiest fucking food he'd ever eaten for weeks—no, months. All the pranks Dean played on him? Those wouldn't compare to the horrible shit he'd do once Sam was at his side again. Thoughts of Sam's punishment could wait because none of that mattered now. What mattered was that Dean had to do this before it was too late.

"Goddamnit."

Dean stepped forward hastily, wasting no more time. His hand found a sure grip on her hair and pulled it roughly to bring her close to his face. She whimpered and winced against the pain, pretty face all twisted horribly like some terrible, late-night horror flick.

"We're going to do this my way or—"

Ruby laughed. "Or what, Dean? Without me, without this deal, your precious Sammy dies. You're gonna take it however it happens."

Dean growled and opened his mouth to talk, nearly flinched as Ruby's finger came to rest over his lips.

"Shh. Don't talk."

As Ruby brushed that finger affectionately over his face, Dean jerked back.

"Why do we have to fight, baby? Can't we just make love and enjoy this—"

Dean was going to be sick.

"—for Sam?"

Dean's anger hit him like a freight train. And it was that anger, so deep and raw, that fueled him, spurned him into action. His hand went for her throat, caught it before she could even react, and squeezed it. Dean wanted to choke her, but couldn't. He needed her. He barely reacted when her eyes turned all-black, held her firm as she struggled. With a jerk, Dean drew her in closer, hot puffs of air stirring the blonde hair that framed her face.

"I know what's best for Sammy. Not you." Dean growled.

Ruby growled and snapped back at him. "Yeah? Because this co-dependent relationship you have with your brother? It's really fucking special. Real healthy. What would be best for Sammy is that you'd get the fuck outta his life. Forever. You're just holding him back you know—"

Dean tightened his jaw. "Don't… piss me off."

"The best thing for Sam? Is that you were never born. That your mommy got rid of you when she had the chance!"

Dean lost it. He threw her back with all his might and watched her lose balance, stumble backward into the nightstand before catching herself one-handed on its edge. The lamp and alarm clock tipped over, crashed onto the floor. But that ruckus was nothing compared to the tornado that lunged after her; Dean who, high on adrenaline and rage, slammed her into the wall with a growl. And because she was a sadistic bitch, Ruby groaned loudly and arched her back as if she were a cat in fucking heat.

"Ugh. I love it rough."

Before Dean could even respond, Ruby pressed her mouth against his, her tongue breaking through tight lips in an effort to search and take all of him. It was a natural action to open his mouth, to fight back with his own tongue, to pull her hair hard until she whimpered into his mouth. It turned frantic then, all hands and lips, hateful and needy at the same time. Dean felt nauseated and turned-on simultaneously, hot because of how close she was and cold because her black heart couldn't exude anything but. He was the first one to break the kiss, to breathe, to get a hold of his swimming head.

"Fucking disgusting." Dean said in defense.

"Your mouth is saying one thing, Dean, while your dick is saying something else."

And she was right. Dean's cock was hard as a rock, pressed against her thigh and hot, wet with precome. Goddamn traitor. Ruby was greedy to pull him in again, mouth all over him, lips trailing up his neck on the way to his face. She sucked on his bottom lip, urged him to respond by thrusting her hips forward, to grind into him and offer just a little more friction. Dean fought hard to swallow the groan that threatened escape, kissed her hard instead if only to make sure it never saw the light of day. He couldn't enjoy this. This was just another fucked-up job he had to do. He couldn't take pleasure in it—an idea and resolution he drove home by biting her lip. Hard. Just to show her that he was in control, that she wouldn't make him feel.

Her noise was something between a gasp and a groan, hot with need and sharp with her pain. Ruby pushed him back with a growl and glared at him before lifting her finger. She touched the bruised flesh and then looked at the tip. No blood. Next time, there would be, he promised himself. But he could barely complete the thought before she slapped him hard across the face in retaliation.

His head whipped to the side under the force of the blow and his cheek blossomed with pain. There was a constant ringing in one of his ears and water rimmed his eyes. The anger… flared and burned hotter than Hell itself, consumed him in its raging inferno. Dean lifted a hand to his face and touched his tender cheek, tested it with a little more pressure. It stung, but he would sting harder. Slowly, deliberately, Dean turned his head to look at her. He stared at her hard and clenched his jaw. Dean swore he saw a shimmer of terror in her eyes.

Everything froze.

"Dean..."

His chest heaved with how much he hated her, with how much he wanted to punish her. And he was so blinded by his own anger that he didn't even think. His body seemed to move on its own accord. Dean rushed her then, ignored her when she squealed and grabbed her by the hair again. He used all of his strength to turn her and throw her face-first into the wall, angled her head back harshly by jerking blonde strands. She whimpered again and struggled just a little to keep it exciting.

"You want to get rough with me? I'll show you rough, you bitch." Dean hissed in her ear.

Dean kept her against the wall while the other hand searched for the condom on the nightstand. It took little effort to grab it and rip the package open with his teeth, even less to slip it over his throbbing cock that wanted nothing more than to be satisfied. Ruby groaned as the head of him slid against her ass, nearly called out as Dean positioned his cock for entrance inside of her. He'd show her mercy by not taking her up the ass. He should for all the fucking mental anguish this whole shitstorm would put him through. Fuck it. No more thinking.

Dean hoped that she was dry, that it would hurt when he thrust into her. And with little remorse, Dean did, burying himself deep into her hole with no regard to any potential pain he'd cause her. As she slid around his length, he bit his bottom lip so that he wouldn't groan. She felt good, too good. And it made him sick.

Ruby gasped and moaned like the filthy whore she was, writhing against him as if it would entice him to thrust into her again. And it did. He felt the warm skin of her back slide against his chest as he set the pace, slow at first and then rough and fast. His hips pumped greedily into her like fucking was going out of style. Like it was the goddamn apocalypse and this would be the last piece of ass he'd ever get. Dean could feel her warmth, felt her muscles contract every time his huge cock took every last inch of her. Her groans came hard, hot-mouthed and loose, while he tried as much as he could to stay silent. He wouldn't give her that satisfaction. She didn't fucking deserve that.

As Dean pounded her hard, their bodies rocked together, every fast, harsh jerk of his hips bringing him closer and closer to the inevitable. Just for the added effect, just to punish her even more, Dean pulled back on her hair, reveling in every gasp of pain she'd give him. Her whimpers of pain died down into muffled cries of bliss. With a filthy groan, Ruby rested her head on his shoulder, pretty little throat exposed and submissive. Her entire body language told him to fuck her harder, so he did, jerking into her, every one of his thrusts pressing her further into the wall. And every time she called out, mixed with pleasure and pain, Dean felt a little more satisfied. Satisfied that he was hurting her even if only a little bit.

It didn't take long for him to feel it. The welling in his gut. The very beginnings of something powerful. Ruby's hole tightened, swallowed him up even more as she came, as she called out with delight. Even in the haze of sex, her finding pleasure in any of this angered him. Her moaning was long and loud… and ended in a painful scream. And it was that scream that sent him over the edge. As he bit her neck, so hard and brutal, Dean felt his cock swell painfully, nearly explode with his release. Nothing could have prepared him for how powerfully his orgasm took him or how it shook the very core of his body. Not even the blood in his mouth could dull its sensation.

With a startled cry, Ruby pushed him away and lifted a hand to her neck as he stumbled back. She looked at the blood on her fingers and growled at him.

"You fucking animal!"

Dean spat the extra blood to the side. He grinned wide, could only imagine that he looked like a fucking lunatic.

"Looks like we finally have something in common."


End file.
